Christmas Is Coming To Town
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Zelda makes a Christmas promise to Link that he will have the best Christmas at Hyrule Castle. And Zelda goes through tough things to keep the promise for Christmas.
1. Christmas Promises

Christmas Is Coming To Town

Link has never had the best Christmas, in fact, he's never been in the spirit. So, Zelda makes a Christmas promise to Link that she will make the best Christmas celebration. With one week until Christmas, Zelda and Link are willing to bring the Christmas spirit to everyone, and make the best celebration that will be a perfect moment to remember.

Chapter 1-Christmas Promises

Zelda had been hanging some Christmas decorations. She had invited Link over for some tea, and Zelda wanted to make sure it was a warm welcome. Zelda had gotten her workers out to make a good welcome. "Okay, people." Said Zelda "You, do up that shirt, you, pop that pimple, and you, put on a belt." Zelda had gotten everything under control. And then Link had arrived at Hyrule Castle.

"Hello, Link." Said Zelda "I've made a strawberry shortcake for you with chocolate-mint ice cream on top. It's red and green, which is the colours of Christmas, which will be the big celebration in one week." "Yes, that sound's fine." Said Link. "Fine, fine's not good enough, I need great." Said Zelda. "It's great." Said Link. "What's wrong?" Said Zelda "Aren't you excited about Christmas?" "Yes, it's just--" Said Link "I'll tell you later."

Zelda and Link were having some tea in the royal room. "So, why aren't you excited about Christmas, it's a really great holiday, you get to spend time with friends, family, and have all sorts of fun." Said Zelda. "It's just that I never really spend time with anyone during the holidays, I'm always just left behind." Said Link "I don't really get to have the best Christmas that I can." "Well, why don't I make a promise." Said Zelda.

Zelda had then tried to help Link the best she could. "I promise I will give you the best Christmas ever." Said Zelda "While you're here at Hyrule Castle, the Christmas you will have will be your best Christmas." "I don't know, are you sure you will keep this promise." Said Link. "I'll keep it as a Christmas promise." Said Zelda. "Thanks, you know you're the best." Said Link.

Link and Zelda had then gotten closer together. But Zelda was willing to do the best she can to keep the Christmas promise for Link. It was going to be hard for Zelda, but she didn't want to let anyone down.


	2. Time For Comfort

Chapter 2-Time For Comfort

Zelda and Link had then went for a walk outside. "Well, what do you think?" Said Link. "What do I think of what?" Said Zelda. "It hasn't snowed yet, and I don't know if it will for Christmas." Said Link. "Link, it's not going to be winter for another 3 days." Said Zelda "Don't you know that?" "Yes, but don't you think that the snow might be nice to see." Said Link. "Well, the snow is nice, but the weather gets cold, and then there's wet stuff everywhere." Said Zelda.

Zelda got confused for a moment while talking to Link, but then she came to her senses. "Well, what I would think is that I've going to make this Christmas be the best for you." Said Zelda "It's just I would really like to something special." "Well, this moment will be special." Said Link. "And what do you mean by that?" Said Zelda. Then there was just a moment of silence, as Link and Zelda were getting closer together. It was clearly a romantic moment. Link and Zelda had started kissing, and they felt amazing. It was great to have that moment.

Then later, Zelda had been in her room planning out the Christmas party that was going to be on Christmas day. Even though it wasn't going to be for 6 days, Zelda needed to make sure everything was going to go well. "Now, I would like the 10 foot tall Christmas tree in the room, and I want it decorated with these golden and silver bells, along with colourful lights." Said Zelda. It had to be the best ever.

Link had went to see Zelda in the royal room. "Hello, Link." Said Zelda "I'm just putting up a few Christmas decorations." "Mind if I help you with that?" Said Link. "Have you ever been doing Christmas stuff?" Said Zelda "Because my guess is that you haven't." "No, but I'll give it a shot." Said Link. "Now, why don't you start putting decorations at the bottom of the Christmas tree, while I put them on the top." Said Zelda "They're in the brown box that says Christmas Tree Bells and Ornaments." So, Link and Zelda had started to decorate a Christmas tree together.

It was done perfectly, and everything went swimmingly. Then Link and Zelda had then made the Gingerbread House. It was hard for Link because he never done it before. Like with the icing, Zelda had helped with putting icing on the gingerbread. But it was easier to put the little candies on the gingerbread house. Link and Zelda got even closer when spending time together,

Then the decorations were finished, and everything was going to be ready.

"Well, you should definitely come to the Christmas celebration, Link." Said Zelda "It's definitely going to be the best." "I don't know, what going to happening here." Said Link. "Well, there's lots of great food, great gatherings, and there's even a few surprises." Said Zelda "I want to make sure that Christmas you have is the best." "Well, you don't have to try so hard." Said Link. Link had then kissed Zelda, and then left. Zelda had no response until Link left, she had then felt so excited.

Zelda had went to her bedroom, after feeling so great. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Meanwhile, in a dark realm, Ganondorf was spying on what has been happening at Hyrule Castle. "Look, the Christmas celebration is going to a blast." Said Ganondorf. Ganondorf's minion, Garnod had then came to see him. "So, what's on your evil agenda, Ganondorf?" Said Garnod. "Well, I'm planning on taking over Hyrule Castle." Said Ganondorf "Then I'm ruining the Christmas celebration, and I'm going to be throwing the party that I never had. It's just so hard to never had a special celebration that you never had." "I know how you feel, Ganondorf." Said Garnod.

Ganondorf was having the sad feeling, he wasn't feeling so well.

Zelda had been lying down in her room, writing some notes in her journal. When all of a sudden, a note had been on the window in Zelda's room. Zelda had read the note, it was from Link. It was to meet him by the pond.

So, Zelda had walked to the pond to see Link. "Hello, Link." Said Zelda "It's really nice to see you." "I just thought we should just spend some time together." Said Link. "Why don't we go out to dinner at the castle dining room." Said Zelda. "Okay." Said Link.

Zelda and Link had then went out to dinner, it was a very romantic night. They had great food there, they had chicken along with garlic mashed potatoes with carrots, breadsticks, and celery with spinach dip. "So, Link, how were things being at your home?" Said Zelda. "I'm basically the person who always makes sure everything falls into place." Said Link "It's actually really hard work." "It must have been really hard for you, Link." Said Zelda "And I really want to be there for you, because, I really like you." "I like you too." Said Link.

Then all of a sudden, romantic music had started playing.

Then Zelda had walked back to room to say goodbye to Link. "That dinner we had over there was nice." Said Link "Maybe we can go over there again on our next date." "That would be really nice." Said Zelda "And I really love spending time with you, Link. And I want you and I to have the best Christmas ever." "Well, don't try so hard." Said Link. "I don't know why you have to say that so many times." Said Zelda. Zelda and Link had then kissed. Link had left, and Zelda went to her room.

Zelda was getting romantically involved with Link. She really loved Link for a long time, and she finally became his girlfriend.


	3. First Day Of Winter

Chapter 3-First Day Of Winter

It was December 21st, four days before Christmas. Zelda had woke up early in the morning, and found out that it was snowing outside. It was such a beautiful sight, she had then put on her coat, and went outside. Link had went outside with Zelda. And they were playing around in the snow, Link and Zelda had so much fun together. Nothing could spoil that perfect moment that they were both having together.

Link and Zelda had then sat down after having fun in the snow. "Wow, first day of winter, and it's snowing." Said Zelda "Isn't this the best, Link?" "Yes, it is." Said Link "It's nice being here for Christmas, here, having the best time ever." "I know, it's just that I'm trying to keep the Christmas promise that I made to you, and you know you can't break a Christmas promise." Said Zelda "Because it's all about love, care, and having special times that you can cherish." "That means so much, Zelda." Said Link "Zelda, the pond is now frozen, and maybe we should go skating." "I've never skated before, Link." Said Zelda. "I'll help you along the way." Said Link.

So, then Zelda had decided to go skating with Link. But by the pond, Link could do skating perfectly, but Zelda had trouble balancing, because she never done it before.

"Link, how are you supposed to balance on these skates?" Said Zelda as she then fell down. "Just go slow, I'll hold on to you the whole way." Said Link. "I'm not sure if I can be able to do this sort of thing." Said Zelda. "Just relax, you'll be fine." Said Link "I'll make sure that it goes swimmingly." "Okay." Said Zelda.

So, Zelda and Link had slowly went skating through the park. Link had held onto Zelda the whole time. It was very romantic to do such a thing. But then they continued to skate through the pond. Zelda had then got the hang of skating, then she went with Link through the pond, romantically skating through. Nothing could stop the romantic moment. As they continue, they had spun around in circles, created drawings on the ice, and even gotten closer together.

When they finished skating, they had sat down to rest their legs for a moment. "That was amazing." Said Zelda "It felt like I was going through the wind. I felt so free, thanks Link." Zelda had then kissed Link on the forehead. "Well, I'd like to help you through." Said Link "You know, I'm really having the best time here." "Well, Link, like you said, you wanted to have a special Christmas." Said Zelda "And I want to make it special, for you. And well, maybe we'll have fun together at the Christmas celebration." "I hope so." Said Link "You know, Zelda, you're a very special person." "Thanks, Link." Said Zelda. "I really mean it." Said Link "You're the greatest person I have ever been with, you're making the Christmas I have here the best."

Link and Zelda had then went inside, they didn't want to stay outside too long, because the temperature outside was 0 degress celsius. When they went inside, Link and Zelda had then sat down at a table in the dining room having dinner.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf had been going through some emotional things. His assistant, Garnod was with the whole time writing down notes and trying to help Ganondorf through his problem. "I mean, it's not like everything happens that way, you know." Said Ganondorf "I just wish Christmas would work for me, and make me feel better. I don't know, but I've been going through all this talking for 3 days." "I know exactly how you feel." Said Garnod. But then Ganondorf had still vented his feeling while Garnod had still worked being Ganondorf's psychologist.

At Hyrule Castle, Link and Zelda had some dinner in the dining room. They wanted to have their privacy because they didn't want anyone to be near. Besides, Link and Zelda wanted to have the best romantic moment. They were both having chicken along with salad. It was a nice dinner because both of them were all alone, and there was no crowdedness.

"You know, this is nice." Said Link "There's no one here but the two of us." "I know, this is why I prefer to eat here than in the grand dining room." Said Zelda "Over there, there's like 100 people, and I can't have the time to myself. This is why I eat here, because while everyone else is there, I'm all alone here." "Wow, so, Christmas Day is coming soon, are you ready for it?" "Yes, I'm definitely ready for Christmas." Said Zelda "Don't worry, I'll have everything planned."

Ganondorf had just stopped being through psychology. "It just doesn't occur that Christmas makes me happy." Said Ganondorf "I guess I have been in a Christmas frenzy every year, but I never had anyone to celebrate with. Well, I have nothing else to say." "Finally" Garnod had whispered "So, what is the plan that you have been thinking of?" "We attack Hyrule Castle on December 24th, at nighttime, when everyone is at Zelda's Christmas party." Said Ganondorf "Christmas will be ruined for everyone at Hyrule." Ganondorf had then did an evil laugh, but then started choking. "I'm going to go get some water." Said Ganondorf.

Zelda had been all cheered up going through the first day of Winter. She couldn't wait for Christmas Eve to come, and for her special time with Link. But still Zelda was going to keep the Christmas promise made to Link, but she already thought of a way to make Link's Christmas better. Zelda had thought that she could be the person to bring Link's Christmas spirit, that she was the only person who could ever bring Christmas spirit. So, Zelda kept up the Christmas spirit to bring the spirit to Link, and everyone else at Hyrule.


	4. Christmas Eve

Chapter 4-Christmas Eve

It was December 24th, the day before Christmas. Zelda was excited for the holiday, because it was going to make her estatic. Everything was prepared for Hyrule Castle's annual Christmas celebration. Even Link was excited about Christmas, he got his Christmas cheer all thanks to Zelda. Zelda was always very loving to others, especially Link, because she had loved him so much.

Zelda had then went to see Link. "Hello, Link." Said Zelda "Merry Christmas. It's finally the holidays." "I know, and it's great that we can finally celebrate Christmas together." Said Link. "I know." Said Zelda. Link and Zelda had gotten very close together, because they have bonded way better after being in a relationship. Then later that day, in the evening, it was time for the annual Christmas celebration.

Everyone was having a great time, at the Christmas celebration. They had great food, great treats, and many other great things you could think of at a Christmas celebration. Nothing could spoil the moment. But then Ganondorf had came bursting in, shattering the windows, and entering unexpectedly.

"Ganondorf, how could you do this?" Said Zelda "Come into this Christmas party uninvited, and you had ruined the windows. You know, you could've just come in through those big doors instead of breaking the windows." "Well, I had to break the windows, it's one of the villain rules for villains." Said Ganondorf. "No, it isn't." Said Zelda. Ganondorf had gotten out the rule book for villains, and written something down. "It is now." Said Ganondorf "And beside, this Christmas party is now mine, minions, attack."

Zelda and Link had then had to fight Ganondorf and his minions.

Link had got out the master sword, and started to face Ganondorf. They were both fighting each other with swords, it was really intense.

Zelda had fighting Ganondorf's minions, with her mystical powers. She was doing a good job at fighting, but Ganondorf's sidekick, Garnod had started to attack Zelda. But luckily, Zelda got a sword, and started to fight. It was two sword fights happening at the same time.

But then while the two fights were commencing, there was a dark light coming. Zelda had stopped the dark light with her mystical powers, and then hit Garnod. Garnod was defeated, but the battle wasn't over.

Ganondorf was the last person standing, and he was still fighting Link. Zelda was going to help him by picking up her sword, and racing to Link.

But Ganondorf made a barrier preventing Zelda from entering, and Link from exited. Link and Ganondorf had continued fighting, but then it started to get way too extreme. It was tough for the both of them. Soon, Link had his sword dropped out of his hand by Ganondorf's sword, and Ganondorf had Link lying down, unable to fight. "Well, Link, look's like now you're doomed." Said Ganondorf.

Link had felt so hopeless, but then Zelda came and helped him. Zelda had got her sword and Link's sword, and pushed Ganondorf back. "Well, Zelda, look's like you're smarter than I thought." Said Ganondorf. Link and Zelda had then got their swords and started to fight against Ganondorf.

But then Link and Zelda had then saw a dark opening on the ceiling as they were battling Ganondorf. "I've got a plan." Said Zelda. Link and Zelda had held hands, and used the power of the Triforce to defeat Ganondorf. And it worked. Ganondorf had been thrown into the dark opening being crushed, until he was finally gone.

Everyone was saved from Ganondorf. Link and Zelda were thanked by everyone at Hyrule Castle, everyone was cheering for them. The party was still on, but it still had a bit of fixing up to do, though. But still, everyone's Christmas spirit was back in everyone's hearts. Link still had Christmas spirit, and he spent most of his time at the celebration with the one he loves, Zelda.


	5. A Perfect Christmas

Chapter 5-A Perfect Christmas

It was midnight, and it was finally December 25th, Christmas Day.

Zelda was at the top of the tower, looking at the stars above. She felt at peace up there, and she was all alone. But then Link came to see her, and then they started engaging in conversation.

"Hello, Zelda." Said Link "What are you doing up here?" "Whenever I can't sleep, I usually come up here to be all by myself to look at the stars, and just reflect on my thoughts." Said Zelda "Why don't we talk for a while." "Okay." Said Link "That was a great Christmas party that you had there, I had a really great time."

Zelda was sitting down, and Link decided to sit down with her. "Yes, the Christmas celebration was nice, but I don't know why Ganondorf had to ruin everything." Said Zelda. "Well, Ganondorf ruined it." Said Link "But it wasn't the party that made everyone excited, everyone had the Christmas spirit, and it made everyone excited. And besides, the party was still fun, it just needed to be fixed up." "Thanks, Link, that was nice of you to say." Said Zelda "But why do you say that?" "Well, one person who had put so much effort into making a Christmas promise, deserves a comment like that." Said Link.

Link had moved closer to Zelda. Link had felt more comfortable being near Zelda. "Anyway, though." Said Link "It wasn't the party that brought the best Christmas to me, it was spending all the time with you here, at Hyrule Castle." "And why?" Said Zelda "I'm just being really curious." "Zelda, you're smart, you're fun, you're friendly, and you always keep promises." Said Link "It's the time I've been with you, just having the best romance." "That means so much, Link." Said Zelda "I mean, I tried to keep a Christmas promise, but I did the whole time." Said Zelda.

Then when Link and Zelda were up at the top of the tower, they had heard romantic music. They didn't know whereabouts were the music had come from, but it was nice for music like that to be playing. "Link, the music is very nice." Said Zelda "I don't know where it's coming from, though, but would you like to dance?" "Of course." Said Link.

Then Link and Zelda had got off the bench, and started to dance. It was a romantic moment for the both of them, Link and Zelda liked dancing to distant music. Also, it made them very close to each other. They even liked being under the moonlight, all alone with no else by them.

Then when the music had stopped playing, Link and Zelda had stopped dancing, and then they had slowly kissed underneath the bells that were hanging on the top of the tower. They had been romancing the night, as Link and Zelda were trying to spend the time loving each other being in their relationship. And then Link and Zelda went back inside Hyrule Castle, and went to sleep.

Then morning came on Christmas day, Link and Zelda were jumping for joy as they had been excited to be celebrating Christmas. They had went to the royal room for the big celebration. Everything was going swimmingly, because nothing could ruin the moment. Link and Zelda were by the Christmas tree surrounded by lots of amazing things. They had the best Christmas that day.

It was all thanks to Zelda, she was the person who had brought Link the Christmas spirit that he didn't have for a long time, made the best Christmas celebration, and made everyone full of Christmas spirit. It even made Zelda have the best relationship with Link, and they were so happy together. Everything went the best.

Then the Christmas celebration was over, Link and Zelda went back up to the top of the tower. They were watching the sun go down. "Thanks so much, Zelda." Said Link "Everytime that I'm with you I'm always so full of spirit, and that's something that worth for anything." "Thanks, Link." Said Zelda "You really make me feel special." "I know, this place is way better than where I come from." Said Link. "Link, why don't you stay here at Hyrule Castle, you'll have a home here." Said Zelda "Wouldn't that be romantic?"

Link had thought about it, but then he gave his answer to Zelda. "You know what, maybe this would be great." Said Link "I'll stay at Hyrule Castle, and we'll have the best relationship." "Thanks for that, Link." Said Zelda.

Zelda and Link had then sat close, as they continued to watch the sun go down. They were both being very happy about being together in a relationship there. It was going to be very special.

Then as the day ended, the Christmas time that Link and Zelda spent together was offically the best. Nothing was getting in the way, because, Link and Zelda loved each other so much.


End file.
